Operation: Birthday Bash
by jiggylagos
Summary: The Loud sisters decide to throw Lincoln a surprise party on his birthday.
1. Lori's plan

The sun rose over the town of Royal Woods, Michigan. You'd think that this this was an ordinary day, right? Ha ha. WRONG! You see, this was a certain cyborg's special day, you've probably known him from my previous story. Can you guess who that was? No? Alright! I'll spill. Here at the Loud family household, it was the birthday of Lincoln (Agent Robotics). Lori (Inspector Cellular) was the first to wake up. She had a plan to make this Lincoln's best B-Day.

"Time to put my plan into action." She said to herself as she leaped out of bed.

She tip-toed into the hallway and slid a noted under the doors of each of the rooms, except for Lincoln's. Soon all the sisters received the notes and made their way to Lori and Leni's room. Soon, the family meeting commenced.

"Alright, you're probably wondering why I wanted you here." Lori began. "Well, today's Lincoln's birthday, and I've planned a surprise party for him."

"Sounds like a great idea." Luan said.

Just then, Lincoln came in through the door.

"Hey, guys. I didn't know we had a family meeting. Does by any chance involve a certain someone." He said.

"No!" The girls said as they shoved him outside.

He sighed and turned to us.

"Sometimes, living in a big family means everyone forgets your birthday, especially if you're the only boy." He sadly explained as he changed into his suit and flew out of a window.

Back with the girls, they were planning the party.

"Okay, here's the the plan: Luna, can you DJ?" Lori asked.

"Yep." Luna (Agent Amplifier) said.

"Good, you're in charge of the music. Lola, Lana. You're in charge of decorations." Lori continued.

"You got it." The twins (Agent Mechanical and Agent Electrical) said.

"Lisa and Lucy, you follow Lincoln and report all things he's doing and alert us if he's coming."

Lisa and Lucy (Inspector Software and Inspector Sensitive Files) nodded as they ran outside and followed him with their rocket skates, but not before changing into their disguises.

"Lynn, Luan, Lily. You're doing the invitations."

"Got it." Lynn, Luan and Lily (Agent Hardware, Agent Processor and Baby Blasters) said as they went to the living room.

"Leni, you and I are gonna take care of the food."

"Like, okay." Leni (Inspector Loose Screws) Agreed as they went into the kitchen.

"Operation: Birthday Bash is a go."


	2. Guests arrive

In the living room, Luan, Lynn and Lily were using Luan's laptop to send invitations via, Skype. Right now, they were talking to Henry, Charlotte, Ray, Gooch, and Schwoz.

"So, you coming to Lincoln's party?" Lynn asked.

"You know it, Agent Hardware" Ray said as they logged off Skype.

()()()()

Over at Swellview, Everyone was getting into the Man-copter.

"So, everyone ready to head to Royal Woods?" Ray said as he and Henry were wearing their disguises.

"Schwoz said he was getting something." Charlotte said.

Soon, Schwoz came back with a present.

"Alread, let's go." Schwoz said.

"What did you get him?" Henry asked.

"A PlayStation 4." He answered.

"Sweet." Henry said.

"Come one, let's go! We're burning daylight." Gooch said.

With that, everyone got on the chopper and flew off.

()()()()

At the Santiago house, Lincoln was walking up to it. Lisa popped out of a bush and a walkie-talkie came out of her hat.

"This is Alpha female to Big brains and Dark soul; do you read me. Over." Lori's voice said.

"This is Big brains to Alpha female; I read you loud and clear. Over." Lisa replied.

"What is Lincoln doing right now? Over." Lori asked.

Lisa looked through a pair of binoculars that popped out of her hat.

"Hold on, where's Lucy?" She wondered.

"I'm right here." Lucy said appearing out of nowhere and scaring her.

Inside the house, Bobby and Ronnie Anne were talking to Lynn ad Luan.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ronnie said.

Just then, Lincoln came in through the door. Startled, Bobby slammed his laptop shut.

"Hey, Ronnie. Do you have any plans for today? Particularly, involving someone?" He asked.

"No. Not really. So, bye." Se said as she pushed Lincoln at the door.

"That was close." She sighed.

As for Lincoln, he was even more bummed.

"Even my own girlfriend forgot." He moped as he sadly walked away.

"What's he doing? Over." Lori asked.

"He thinks his girlfriend forgot and judging by the way he's going, he's off to the park." Lucy said.

"How did you figure that out?" Lisa asked.

"I learned to read body language." She answered.

()()()()

At the Loud house, the others were getting things ready. Luna set up her DJ equipment, the twins were done with the decorations and Lori and Leni were almost done with the food.

"Nice job with the decorations, you two." Leni commented.

"Thanks." The replied as they put up the last streamer.

Just then Lori came out of the kitchen holding a decent-sized cake and she placed it on a table.

"Hey, pretty good cake." Luan said.

"What flavor is it?" Lynn asked.

"Lincoln's favorite: Read velvet." She answered. "And that's all the food done."

Suddenly, the sound of someone landing on the roof was heard. Leni poked her head into the fireplace and stretched her neck until it came out the top of the chimney. There, she saw the Thundermans.

"Hey, Hank, Barb, Max, Phoebe, Billy, Nora and Chloe!" She greeted.

"Hey, Leni." Phoebe replied.

"Come on in through the front." Leni said.

"Actually, I'll just teleport." Chloe said she did that and the rest of her family came inside.

"Hey, guys. Hope you have your presents ready." Lori said.

"We sure did." Hank said as they pulled out a box. "It's from all of us."

As they put the box on a nearby table, the doorbell rang. Lola stretched her hand over and opened the door, allowing Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Gooch and Schwoz to enter.

"What's up, everyone?" Charlotte asked as they entered and put their present on the table.

"Glad you could make it." Luna said.

"BOOYAH!" A voice yelled.

All of a sudden a wall was blasted sown. The smoke cleared, revealing the Teen Titans (TTG).

"How's everyone doing?" Robin said.

"Mind patching that hole you made?" Lori asked


	3. Surprise!

After patching the hole the Titans made, more guests were arriving. The Parr family, a.k.a. The Incredibles came in. Of, course they were wearing their suits

"Hey, you guys." Violet greeted.

"Hey, V!" Leni replied.

Lily and Jack-Jack were also glad to see each other as they happily giggled.

Then, Tyler, Shope, Kevin, Roach, Mem, and Zen arrived.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it." Lynn greeted.

"Also, we got Agent Robotics a present." Zen said.

"They said it's a tradition here on Earth." Mem added.

"Okay, that's nearly all the guests." Lori noted before the doorbell rang.

She answered it and Bobby and Ronnie Anne came in.

"Glad you're here." She cheerfully greeted. "All we need now are Lisa, Lucy, and Lincoln."

()()()()

Speaking of Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa, they were at the park. Lincoln was sadly sitting on a bench, skipping stones across the lake while, Lisa and Lucy peeked behind a tree. Lucy's walkie-talkie pooped out of her hat.

"Guys, the guests have arrived. You have to get Lincoln to the house." Lori informed.

"Roger that." Lucy replied.

They were about to get Lincoln, when they saw he wasn't sitting on the bench anymore. The two looked and saw he was walking home. In a fit panic, they activated their rocket skates and zoomed off.

()()()()

Back at the house, everyone was waiting for them to come back.

"What's taking them so long?" Luna wondered.

Suddenly, Lisa and Lucy burst through the door.

"Where's Lincoln?" Leni asked.

"He could be arriving at any moment." Lisa said.

"Hold on. Everyone! I hear something." Tyler said.

He, Lucy, Gooch, Schwoz, and Roach looked out of a window.

"What do you see?" Nora asked.

"He's here." They said.

Lori, Luna, and Luan Looked out of their telescopes, and sure enough, Lincoln was flying up to the house with his rocket engine.

"Everyone! He's here!" Lori screamed.

"Quick! Hide!" Luan added.

Everybody was finding a place to hide. Chloe and Tyler teleported somewhere, Kevin turned into a mouse and crawled into a nearby hole, the twins, Lynn, and Leni stretched up their arms and pulled themselves up to the ceiling, Billy and Dash sped off somewhere, Violet turned invisible, Mem simply put a lampshade on his head, Zen his behind the couch, Lily, Lori, Luna, and Luan hid in the other room with Bobby and Ronnie, Lisa and Lucy hid in the fireplace, Roach and Shope flew off somewhere and Max, Phoebe, Hank, Barb, Bob, and Helen hid upstairs. Lincoln came in through the door.

"Great. Just when I thought I wouldn't feel any more bummed." He sighed.

He flipped the light switch, and...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone exclaimed as they came out of their hiding places.

Lincoln was definitely surprised.

"I thought you guys forgot." He said.

"We'd never forget our own brother's B-day." Luna said.

"And I'd never forget my boyfriend's birthday." Ronnie added.

"And you invited Captain Man, Kid Danger, The Thundermans, The Incredibles, The Superdudes and the Teen Titans?" He said.

"Hey, it's always good to go to a fellow superhero's party." Ray said.

"Also, we even got you presents." Luan said.

"Well, let's see what we got." Lincoln said.

Looks like this day wasn't gonna be so bad after all.


	4. Presents and Dancing

On the couch, Lincoln was surrounded by his sisters and the guests and receiving presents. First up, were the noobs, Mem and Zen.

"Happy Birthday, Agent Robotics. Hope you like it." Tyler greeted as they handed him a box.

"I wonder what's in here?" Lincoln thought.

He held up his hand and a blade extended from his third finger and he used that to cut open the box. He looked inside and saw a set of pen-like devices. He almost immediately recognized it.

"Is this what I think it is?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. 3D pens. And you gotta admit, it's pretty cool." Mem said.

"What do you think of our present?" Kevin asked.

Without saying a word, Robotics took one of the pens and started to write something in 3D. When he was done, he had written the phrase, 'Thanks a lot.' With that, he gave them each a fist bump. Up next were the Thundermans. Billy handed the box to him.

"Here you go, buddy." He said.

Lincoln opened up the box. His eyes widened.

"What the? Is this a Playstation 4?" He wondered.

"You bet." Nora replied.

"And here's something to go with that." Henry butted in as Schwoz handed him their present for him.

He tore open the wrapper and saw some Playstation 4 games. He adjusted his shades in disbelief.

"And some games to go with it? You shouldn't have." Lincoln said.

"Hey, only the best for you on your birthday." Charlotte said.

It was the twins and Lily's turn and they handed him their gift. They watched in anticipation as he opened it. With the paper off, he saw it was a pink, blue and lavender book, decorated with glitter and buttons and it was titled 'The Adventures of Agent Robotics.'

"Wow. What is it?" He asked.

"That our dear big brother, is a scrapbook of all your adventures." Lola explained.

"Take a look." Lana added.

Lincoln opened the book, and saw various pictures of him. Lori pointed to one photo.

"Hey, look. That's when you first got your robot parts." She said.

"And there's you when you fought your first crime." Lisa added.

"And there's you when you first got your secret identity." Luna finished.

"Aw. Thanks girls." He thanked as he hugged the twins and Lily.

Next up was Lynn. She handed him her present. He cut open the box and saw model spaceship inside.

"Is this one of the ship models from Star Wars?" He asked.

"You know it." Lynn replied.

"Thanks, sis." Lincoln said as he and Lynn hugged.

Luan walked up to him

"I now present you with my gift" Luan laughed as she gave her gift to him.

Lincoln chuckled a bit, before tearing off the wrapper. He saw a yellow book titled 'Best zingers.'

"And in case you don't know what that is, that's a book of my best jokes." She explained.

"Gee, thanks." Lincoln thanked his sister.

Lucy's turn was up. She walked up to him with a box wrapped in black wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday, Agent R. I hope you like it." Lucy deadpanned as she gave him her present.

Lincoln took the box out of her hands and opened it. In there was a black book. He turned to her.

"It's a book of my best poems." She explained.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet of you." He commented as he hugged her.

"Sigh. I knew you'd love it." She said with what looked like a smile.

Lisa's turn. She handed him a box larger than herself. He opened it and saw a shotgun-like device.

"Woah. This looks cool." Lincoln commented.

"That's because it is. No pun intended. Because, this is a Freeze Blaster attachment and you can use it to immobilize opponents by freezing them." Lisa explained.

"Wow. Can you help put it in?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa nodded and they went upstairs. To install it into him. Few seconds later, eberyone could the whirring and banging of tools and some grunts and screams. Everyone winced until they came down.

"How is it?" Schwoz asked.

"Like a glove." Lincoln said

It popped out of his back and shot Max. Phoebe chuckled at this.

"Whoops." He said as he sat back down. "He'll thaw."

Luna was up next.

"So, Luna. What do you have?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh wait. It's in my room. I'll get it." Luna said as she stretched her arm up the stairs.

She then retracted her arm and she was holding her gift, which she gave to him.

"Happy B-day, little bro." Luna said with a smile.

Lincoln removed the paper, revealing a CD.

"Luna is this-?" He began.

Luna nodded.

"It's a CD containing all my greatest songs." She said. "Like it?"

"I don't like it, I love it! Thanks, big sis." He said as they hugged.

Lori came up and she handed her present to him.

"Here you go." She said.

He opened it up, and saw DVDs. All the Star Wars movies? Thanks!" Lincoln exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Hey wait. Inspector Loose Screws hasn't given her present yet." Lola realized.

Suddenly, Leni came rushing down the stairs with a clothes rack covered with a white cloth.

"Sorry if I'm late, I was like putting the finishing touches on my present." She panted.

"Gee. What's under that?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm glad you asked. It took like forever to make these and I put my robotic heart into this." Leni explained as she yanked off the cloth. "Behold!"

On the rack, were a collection of suits, each of which were colored differently.

"Are those suits for me?" He asked walking up to her.

"Uh-huh. And each is colored for each holiday. Purple for New year's, Pink for Valentine's, Green for St. Patrick's Day, Yellow for April Fools, Blue and Red for 4th of July, Orange for Halloween, Brown for Thanksgiving and Read and Green for Christmas." Leni explained.

"Leni, this is great! Thanks!" Lincoln said as they hugged.

Just then, Ronnie Anne went up to him. With her hands behind her back.

"Hey, Linc. I hope you didn't forget about me." She said sheepishly.

"How could I forget? Also what do you got there?" He asked.

"It's the gift I got for you. Hope you like it." Ronnie said.

She took her hand from behind her back revealing it to be a silver bracelet with the phrase 'Best boyfriend ever' engraved on to it. He already understood how hard she must have worked in order to get this.

"Ronnie, I don;t know what to say. Thanks, so much." He said.

"Glad you liked it." She smirked.

Just then, blue digital hearts appeared on the band of his hat. She giggled at this. She always loved it whenever he felt extreme emotion, something would appear on his hat. Ronnie then grabbed Lincoln and their lips connected. When they pulled away, a small hole opened on the front of his hat, a firework shot out of it and it bounced all over the place, threatening to hit a guest. Eventually, it ended up hitting Robin in the face, exploding upon impact. He cried out in sheer agony.

"Oh snap! You okay, bro?" Beast Boy asked.

"OW! WHY!?" He cried clutching his face.

"Whoops." Lincoln squeaked before adjusting his tie. "Well, there's only one more thing to do."

"What's that?" Dash asked.

"What else? PARTY TILL WE DROP!" He screamed through his megaphone, which came out of his hat.

Everyone cheered as Luna cranked up the music and everyone started partying. Captain Man went up to him.

"Hey sweet party, AR." He commented as he had a piece of cake on a plate.

"Hey, Captain Man. You should try the sliders." Hank said as he scarfed down the sandwich he was holding.

"You should try the cake!" Ray replied.

"Ain't no party like a superhero party!" Chloe cheered as she danced.

Lincoln turned to us,

"Remember what I said about we forget each others birthday? Well I did say sometimes, meaning we rarely forget. And this is by far they best birthday ever." He said.

Suddenly, the music changed from raving techno music to low dance music.

"Alright, everyone! Let's make some room for the birthday boy and his girl, we've specially planned this just for him!" Luna shouted.

Everyone did as they were told, making some room for the cyborg and his girl. The two blushed. Lincoln turned to his sisters.

"I'm gonna get you for this." He threatened emptily as his sisters snickered.

Ronnie turned to Bobby.

"Go on. Go and dance with your man." Bobby teased.

The two walked towards each other until they reached.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with an outstretched.

Without a word, she grabbed his hand and they began to dance. It felt a bit awkward at first, but it started to feel quite nice. Everyone else watched with smiles.

"Like I said; best B-day ever." He said to us.

After the dance, Ronnie kissed him. Suddenly, his hat opened again and this time, shot two fireworks, and they bounced all over the place again.

"Well almost." He said.

"OW! WHY!? WHY ME!?" Robin said after getting hit in the face again.

Starfire and Raven giggled.

"Never gets old." Raven smiled.

"It is most amusing to see someone in their time of misfortune." Starfire snickered.

The other firework, however, was heading straight for the camera! It scored a direct, the camera broke, ending the story.


End file.
